


G (A Gaelforce Fanfiction)

by Denise_F



Category: Gaelforce Audios, gaelforce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: Lovey goes to Ireland for a vacation with her friends and meets a handsome stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer: https://youtu.be/WxNUQRj3SLI
> 
> Music played a BIG part in my inspiration for the vibe of this fic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYL0fUO8zjtYzW2I7LUqkCj0p9C2GO74g

[](https://ibb.co/hf8G5Cy)

**I** n the Summer of 1999 in Ireland a twenty-five year old named Lovey was on vacation and was on her way to a late night beach rave. She was with her friends in a Jeep Wrangler that had no roof. The wind was flowing through her short pixie-cut hair. They were blasting a Judge Jules mix that they’d hope would be played at the party. Their car was passing on a highway that overlooked the dark Atlantic ocean. 

They had arrived and as Lovey got out of the car she could feel the bass of the loud music playing on the beach. She saw a sea of people on the sand. She heard the waves crashing in the background.

They walked down to the party and went to the bar to get drinks. Lovey ordered a Jack with Coke. As Lovey and her friends drank they started to scan the dance floor for potential dance partners. Lovey spotted a handsome guy wearing a white shirt. As far as she could tell, he was a pretty good dancer. 

After they finished their drinks they went to the dance floor. Lovey took off her high heeled shoes and took her first step onto the sandy shores of Ireland. The rumble of the bass from the music traveled through the soles of her feet to the top of her head; this gave her energy.

Lovey and her friends had fun dancing to the Judge Jules mix that they’d hope the DJ would play. During one song Lovey spun while she was dancing and bumped into the guy she eyed earlier. She smiled politely and said sorry. He smiled back and started to do this dance that Lovey could only describe as a shoulder dance. His shoulders moved side-to-side to the music and he added some up and down bounce movements in there as well. All that Lovey could think was that he looked really hot while he was dancing. 

As they danced there were flashes of light on his face from the sequence on Lovey’s black dress. This stranger got closer to Lovey and she could see that he had stark blue eyes from the passing lights from the stage. He had short dark hair with a bit of stubble. The energy between them was high and this made him put his firm hands on her hips. He pulled her close and this made Lovey get a rush of heated passion flow through her entire body, something she hadn’t felt before.

Although embarrassing, Lovey has never had her first kiss let alone touch a man in _that_ way, so this was a first for her. She did know how people in the movies and TV shows touched and kissed, so that was her only reference—plus her own personal fantasies. She took a chance and raised her hand to the back of his head, it was so soft. Her hands slid down from the back of his head to his big, strong arms. She always wanted to be the one who initiated the kiss, so her hands came to rest on the side of his face. She felt the small hairs of his beard and looked in his kind, bright eyes. She looked down at his lips and inched closer. She perked her lips and got closer until her lips touched his. After they kissed she backed up a bit to look at him and to relish in the experience of her first kiss. He looked at her surprised. She quickly apologized and this time he kissed her. She could clearly tell that he was more experienced than her by the way he moved his lips and tongue within her mouth. 

As they kissed, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. She thought this would only happen in her dreams.

He started to move his hands along her body and as did Lovey. Her hands traveled down his neck to his hard chest and around to his muscular back. Her hands slid down his back to his taut ass. She grabbed it, squeezed, and pulled him toward her groin. He moaned in her mouth and as she started to grind against him as he whined with pleasure. His hand came to the back of her head and he grasped onto her as she made him feel good.

As soon as he couldn’t take this teasing any longer he stopped kissing her and took her hand to lead her away from the dance floor. They stopped when they got to a small table by the bar.

He turned to her and smiled. “Oh my god, you are amazing.” Lovey blushed. She could tell he was a local by his accent, which made her swoon.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Lovey.”

“Gael. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” They took a moment to look at each other in the better light that was by the bar.

“So, do you wanna come back to mine?” Lovey hesitated to respond, thinking of her friends and what they would do if she didn’t go back with them to the hotel. She looked back to see her friends still dancing. 

He noticed Lovey’s hesitation. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, you know,” he said calmly. Lovey appreciated this. She thought to herself: Maybe this will be my only chance at getting laid. 

She looked into his beautiful eyes and said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovey goes back to Gael's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some help with the dialogue from Gael’s sexy audios ;)

  
Listen to this to get in the mood! 😉

He didn’t live too far from the party. They pulled up in front of his house in his humble dark green four door sedan. The outside of his house was white and had a few palm trees surrounding the sides. They kissed the whole time they were making their way inside. Of the few times Lovey opened her eyes she could see that his home had a wood, rustic feel.  
He pinned her against the wall beside the coat hanger. They kissed and felt each other with passion.  
“Do you wanna go upstairs?” Gael asked.  
Lovey smiled and nodded.  
He took her in his arms and kissed her as he went up the creaky stairs. He held her with one arm as he turned the door knob and pushed the door open with her body. He walked with her to his large bed with white sheets.  
He laid her down and kissed her and felt her body underneath him with his big hands. He moved from her mouth to her cheek then to her ear. He kissed it at first then he sucked on her ear lobe then he started to lick her ear and this gave Lovey serious tingles. She moaned and reached for the back of his head. She felt his soft hair again. This felt like heaven to her. He moaned gently in her ear and this sparked another rush of hot passion through Lovey’s body.  
“Can I take your dress off?” he asked. She said yes and she raised her arms up so he could slip off her dress.  
His kisses moved down further to her chest. He caressed both her breasts and stared at them. He opened his mouth wide and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He moved his tongue around the areola and sucked as if he wanted to drink her milk. Lovey rubbed his head and grinded up against him. He moaned with her nipple in his mouth and in turn made Lovey moan with pleasure.  
He looked up at her and kissed down her stomach to her panties. She was wearing white underwear made of 100% nylon that was very comfortable for her. He slid his fingers on top of her panties and tickled her. She giggled. She was breathing heavy. He felt the soft fabric and leaned his head down to kiss her panties. His kiss sucked at her clit through the fabric and this made Lovey let out a soft moan. She grabbed his head and moved it the way she wanted for her own pleasure.  
“Can I take off your panties?” he asked. Lovey moaned yes.  
His fingers moved to the hem of the panties and slid them down and off her. Her legs came close together. She didn’t want to tell him that she was a virgin just yet.  
“I need you to spread your legs, baby,” he said in a sexy voice.  
Lovey slowly complied by opening her legs just enough that he could put his head in between her legs.  
He licked and sucked on her clit.  
“Just lay back and let me tongue that swollen clit,” he said. His tongue circled her clit.  
“Let me stick a finger inside your pussy.” Lovey wasn’t worried about his fingers because she had tried that by herself and she was fine.  
“Uhhh,” she groaned.  
“Oh yeah, I love when you moan, baby. Moan for me.”  
He stuck his tongue inside her pussy just a little bit to tease her. Then he circled her clit with his fingers.  
“D’you want me to spank that pussy a little? Huh?” He gently smacked her pussy.  
Now he stuck his tongue half way in her pussy. “I love eating your pussy, oh yeah. Do you like my wet tongue in your wet cunt?”  
“Oh fuck,” she moaned.  
“Oh, I fucking love it.”  
Her body writhed in pleasure.  
“Mmm, but I don’t want you to cum just yet, baby.”Lovey looked down at him. “Can I try something?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” Gael replied with a smirk on his face.  
“I wanna touch you,” she said, “lay on your back for me.”  
He did so and she could see his smile fill with curiosity. She straddled his hips and slid her hands up from his pelvis to his head. Her fingers felt every crease in his torso. She tweaked at his nipples and bent down to suck on them as he moaned in pleasure. Her hands trailed to his big biceps. She felt them and squeezed and licked and sucked. Her lips swept up along his neck and gave him love bites; she could tell this was his weak spot by his reaction. He bit his lip and held in a groan. She raised her head to level with his and traced his stubble with her fingers and caressed his face. She ran her fingers through his dark hair. Then her thumb came down to his soft lips and separated them.  
“Suck my finger.”  
His tongue moved around her thumb and the heat from his mouth traveled through her entire body. His muffled moans filled her lustful trance. She started to grind against his groin causing his moans to become even louder and suck harder. She bent down to suck his neck whilst he sucked her thumb.  
Her kisses moved down his body to his belted jeans. She unbuckled his black, leather belt and slid down his blue jeans. He didn’t wear underwear, so all she could see was his cock. She’d never seen one in person. She just stared. Gael let out a cute, hearty laugh.  
“What? You never seen one before?” he asked still laughing.  
“No, actually,” she started to laugh too.  
“Your first uncut cock, baby? Go ahead and feel it for me,” his voice was filled with such lust.  
Her hand came down slowly and she felt his pubic hair and worked down to the shaft that was already hard. She wrapped her hand around it and felt the stiffness. It was unreal. She jerked it up and down. Gael moaned so sexy. Once she let it go it stayed up. It looked funny to her and she smiled.  
“You like that, baby? Feel my balls.”  
She looked further down to his balls and they looked so weird to her, but she was turned on at the same time. Her hands grabbed them and again he moaned.  
All this teasing was getting to him and he said three words that set it off.  
“Fuck me, please.”  
She had to tell him now.  
“I’m a virgin. I have to go slow, okay?”  
He looked at her. “I completely understand. We’ll take it slow.”  
They smiled at each other.  
“Ride me.”  
She looked around the room and spotted a condom on the bedside table. She unwrapped it and put it on his cock. He let out a soft moan.  
Her pussy was already soaking wet, so this should go smoothly. She wrapped her hand around his dick and rubbed the head of his cock up and down her pussy lips. He growled. She slipped it inside herself and gasped at the sensation. She sat down on it until she reached the base of his cock.  
“Fuck!” he exclaimed.  
She started to move up and down on it and moaned loudly. He watched her and grabbed her breasts as she moved. She came down and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him as she fucked him.  
“You fuck me so good,” he whispered in her ear.  
She licked and sucked on his ear for a long while.  
“Fuck, baby, I’m so close,” he groaned.  
“Me too.”  
As they were on the edge they locked lips and french kissed while they experienced ecstasy together.  
The energy simmered down and they laid close together in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want me to post the next chapter!


End file.
